battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
SubZero
SubZero is a middleweight (later heavyweight) robot which competed in the NPC Charity Open in 2004, the 2007 event held at Sun Microsystems Java One confernce, the BattleBots 2009 Pro Championship, Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot and Season 3 of Discovery's BattleBots reboot. It was armed with a Co2-powered flipping arm. It performed well in competition, winning two matches in the Pro Championship, and NPC Charity open, as well as going undefeated in the event at Java One. However, when it competed on ABC season 2, it did poorly, losing it's first match to Icewave. It started off in the 2004 NPC Charity event with a rounded design and exposed wheels, becoming box shaped and getting a bigger flipper in 2007. As a heavyweight, it had a body featuring rounded sides and a flipper resembling Toro's. SubZero was built by the same team that built Hammertime and Bounty Hunter. It was sold in 2010 as another version of Bounty Hunter. It went by the name Spartan. SubZero was named from the -104 degree temperature of the Co2 that came out of the tank. For Season 2 on ABC, SubZero also had a fire breathing drone named Spitfire, but it was never used. For Season 3 on Discovery, SubZero was redesigned with a smaller flipper. Robot History 2004 NPC Charity Open After receiving a bye in the first round, SubZero went up against Red Square in the round of 16. In the match, SubZero ran to the corner of the arena and Red Square was having driving issues as it lowered its flipping arm. After SubZero was driving over Red Square multiple times, SubZero tried to get underneath the rear of Red Square for a flip, but it misses. After this, Red Square got underneath SubZero and tried to flip it, but it misses as well. After more collisions between both robots, Red Square was running out of power and SubZero was still moving very quickly around the arena. The time ran out shortly after and SubZero won on a judge's decision. This win put SubZero to the winner's quarterfinals, where it faced Falconizer. In this fight, Falconizer kept its rear pointing at SubZero so it could not be flipped. SubZero managed to flip the front of Falconizer once before Falconizer went back to pointing its rear at SubZero. SubZero won on a judge's decision and advanced to the winner's semifinals, where it faced Devil's Plunger. Devil's Plunger dominated in this fight, preventing SubZero from flipping and pushed it against the arena wall multiple times. Near the end of the fight, Devil's Plunger lost the front left tire, but that did not hamper Devil's Plunger as it continued to push SubZero around the arena. Devil's Plunger won on a judge's decision and SubZero was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Red Square again. SubZero won on a judge's decision again and advanced to the loser's semifinals, where it faced Falconizer again. Falconizer won by KO and SubZero was eliminated from the tournament. BattleBots Rochester R3 SubZero's first match in this competition was against Whirlee. It won this match, and advanced to the next round where it faced MoZar. It beat MoZar, and advanced to the next round where it was supposed to fight Green Wave. However SubZero had technical issues, and was forced to forfeit. Due to the double elimination format SubZero was still in the competition, and the loss put it in the quarterfinals where it faced MoZar yet again. SubZero won the match, and was now in the semifinals against Falcon. It lost this fight, and was eliminated from the competition. BattleBots at Java One SubZero's first fight was against Mosquito. In the match SubZero drove straight out at Mosquito, and nearly flipped it out the arena. Mosquito however drove off, and SubZero repeated this attack. Mosquito then got under SubZero and attempted to drive it into the wall, however SubZero got away, and Mosquito drove under the Pulverizer. SubZero then flipped Mosquito again, and at this point the tap out button malfunctioned, making it look like Mosquito had surrendered, this caused some minor confusion. However Mosquito had not tapped out, and the fight continued. Mosquito then got under SubZero, and took it to the wall before a time out was called. Once the fight resumed SubZero got under Mosquito again, and attempted to get it out the arena once again. Yet again Mosquito survived this attack, and got under SubZero. However SubZero escaped, and flipped Mosquito two more times before Mosquito nearly drove SubZero into the wall again. SubZero then drove away, and nearly got hit by the Pulverizers before flipping Mosquito again. However SubZero then got wedged unter the arena wall, and the fight was paused to free it. Once the fight resumed SubZero got under Mosquito again, and attempted another flip, however it missed allowing Mosquito to get away. However Mosquito then got stuck under the arena wall, and this allowed SubZero to come in, and flip it. This freed Mosquito, and SubZero gave chase, but once it got under Mosquito it missed the flip again. SubZero then delivered the final flip of the fight before wedging under Mosquito, and taking it to the wall. In the resulting judges decision SubZero was announced as the winner. This put SubZeros into the semifinals against Slasher. This fight started with SubZero reversing into Slashers spinning blade to try to slow it down, this failed as Slasher was able to deliver a nasty hit that tore a gash in the right rear side of SubZero. Slasher drove into SubZero again ripping apart its wedge even more, but SubZero drove Slasher into the wall stopping its spinner. Slasher however quickly got back up to full speed, and delivered a devastating blow that ripped a large chunk of armor off of SubZero, it followed this up by using its spinning bar to grind on the damaged area. Subzero then attempted to flip Slasher, however it only managed to flip itself. This allowed Slasher to come in, and deliver a large hit with its spinner as SubZero was self righting. This sent SubZero crashing into the wall where it righted itself. After Slasher ripped into it some more, SubZero slammed Slasher into the wall again where Slasher lost a large portion of Mobility. However Slashers blade was still spinning, and SubZero rammed into it. This ripped the right top panel halfway off the robot, but SubZero was not affected by this that much, and slammed its barely mobile opponent into the walls again. SubZero then positioned itself for a flip, and nearly tossed Slasher out the arena. Slasher landed upside down, and SubZero flipped it again, righting it. SubZero then flipped Slasher two more times before the buzzer sounded. SubZero won the judges decision, and this meant that SubZero advanced to the finals where it faced Icewave. This fight started with Icewave spinning up to speed before SubZero reversed its wedge into Icewave, and slammed it into the wall. This stopped Icewaves spinning bar, SubZero then turned around, and promptly flipped Icewave out the arena, winning by knockout in a total of 12 seconds. 2009 Pro Championship SubZero's first match was against Stinger: The Killer Bee. SubZero won the match and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Safety Factor. SubZero won the match and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced VD6.0. VD6.0 won the match and SubZero was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Root Canal. Root Canal won the match and SubZero was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 2 SubZero's first match in Season 2 was a rematch against Icewave. Icewave got its spinning blade going and SubZero went straight at Icewave, which it almost got flipped onto its back from the impact. After this, Icewave continued hitting SubZero with its spinning blade. At one point, Icewave left a huge gash into the right side of SubZero. Unfortunately, Icewave's blade stopped spinning toward the end of the match and pushed SubZero around the BattleBox. Before the time ran out, Icewave pushed SubZero under the pulverizer for one final blow. In the end, Icewave won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and SubZero lost overall. SubZero unfortunately was not chosen to be a wildcard meaning it was eliminated from the tournament. Discovery Season 3 SubZero's first match of the competition was against newcomer HUGE. For this match, SubZero added some extensions at the back and on top of the flipper arm in hopes to slow down HUGE's weapon. When the match began, SubZero backed into HUGE but ended up losing one of the two extensions almost immediately. SubZero tried to find a way to out-maneuver HUGE but HUGE stayed with it. SubZero got underneath HUGE and took damage to its flipper, which became loose from the impact. From then on, SubZero did its best to try and survive but found itself up against the wall and taking more punishment from HUGE's bar. Time ran out and the judges went unanimously in favor of HUGE, advancing it to the next stage of the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 13 *Losses: 8 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Brrr! Temperature's fallin' when this bot's brawlin'. Chillin' like a villain and here to do some killin', It's SUBZERO!" "Hailing from deep in the heart of Pennsylvania, they should call it Puxatawney KILL 'cause it's about to be Poundhog Day. It's SUBZERO!" Trivia * SubZero was the first known BattleBots competitor to have thrown an opponent out the arena. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Robots that have flipped another robot out of the arena Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:Weather Based Robots Category:Robots that fought on television